In Between the Lions
by Black-Sichan
Summary: Draco and Harry come back to school with slightly changed perspectives of each other. Ron starts to see Draco differently too and Harry's not liking it.Possesive Harry slightly OOC Draco
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Wow it's good to be back. I originally deleted this story but now I like it so much that I have decided to repost it and continue with it.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. And if I did I would probably tape them doing things. Which would be like copyright or something so I guess it's a good thing I don't own them. Stupid lawyers.

Chapter 1 Do I have a Ghetto Booty?

Draco frowned as he looked at his reflection. 'I need to lose some weight. My ass is huge.' Turning slightly he looked at his rear from another angle. 'Yes definitely bigger than usual.'

"Draco, get down here we're gonna miss our ride!" Blaize yelled from the kitchen.

Ever since Draco's father had been placed at the top of the Ministries priority list, Draco had found himself at home in a small shack on the outskirts of Peirelsade. A small wizarding town smack dab in the center the Eastern Lake District of Cumbria.

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" Sighing reluctantly, he pulled a jacket over his slim shoulders and stomped out of the room.

"Hey Blaize, has my ass gotten big?" The latter glanced shortly at the blonde's bottom.

"Damn, Drake you gotta ghetto booty." Draco blanched, gripping his leather clad rump.

"Your lying. Oh my god, I'm fat!" Blaize sighed.

"Your not fat Drake. Now shut up and lets go. Pansy is waiting outside." The two men quickly exited the apartment and hopped into the rather expensive looking muggle car.

"Hey Pansy," Draco greeted sliding into the back seat.

"Oh hey Doll, how's the apartment? Are you getting along well?" Draco nodded.

"Everything is great. I haven't been this happy in forever. In two days we'll be going back to Hogwart's for seventh year, and then I'm free. Thank god for small mercies." She smiled at him and sped off down the street.

Around 20 minutes later the trio pulled in front of what appeared to be a distressed skeleton of a building. In actual it was one of Penrith's (the wizarding portion) more established clubs. Penrith was one of Draco's favorite towns. It was the hub of Eden Valley. Occasionally, when he was in one of his morbid moods, he would sneak up to Beacon Hill and watch as the sunset over the Lakeland landscape. But that was his little secret. It was to dangerous for him to go out alone now a days. What with his father and Voldemort on the prowl for him.

Parking the car, Pansy hopped out and stretched. "You guys ready to party?" she asked smirking at the two. They smiled.

"I am taking this night for granted," Draco supplied. "Do you know how long it's been since I've been out and around?" His friends nodded in understanding.

"Let's go. Were wasting precious minutes." Slipping her purse further up her shoulder, she lead the boys to the front of the club; winking at one of the bouncers she pushed the door open. The trio was greeted with the intense beat of the music. Draco smiled at the familiar sensations he felt as the vibrations wracked his rib cage. Heaven.

"Welcome to Lunar Rave." Draco looked over to see a small red headed woman ushering them inside.

"You can call me Lil. I own this club. If you need anything just let me know." The short introduction was directed towards Blaize only. Draco and Pansy were regulars.

"Hey Babe, it's great to see ya again. Come by the bar tonight and talk. Drinks are on the house." Draco nodded and hugged her. She smiled at them and left, walking easily through the crowd. Draco took a moment to look around the familiar setting. It was almost like a second home to him. Though small the club was packed with writhing bodies. The walls were covered with mirrors and posters. Beneath them dark black paint pealed effortlessly with age. At the back of the club was a long bar were two young women danced enticingly across the counter. A well muscled man ground seductively into one of the buildings support posts. This was definitely his kind of place.

"Wow." Blaize said as he watched one of the dancers pull off a rather difficult back bend. Pulling a bottle of scotch up with her. She winked at him. Draco laughed and began pushing Blaize through the mob. Pansy obviously didn't need any help. She had already found a nice wizard and was grinding shamelessly into his pelvis.

"Go say 'hi' to her," Draco suggested shoving his comrade at the bar. He smiled as he watched his nervous friend ask her for a dance. Then laughed when she accepted. Shaking his head he peered at his reflection I one of the many mirrors adorning the walls.

Besides the enlarged backside, he looked rather nice. His platinum locks were spiked stylishly, courtesy of Blaize. Charcoal eyeliner accentuated his already stunning silver eyes. Tight leather pants hung loosely from his hips. Only held up by his embarrassing you know what. (and for all of those with a sick mind, I'm talking about his butt) And finally a thin silver shirt wrapped around his slim torso like a second skin. He was 'sex on a stick,' and he knew it.

Sighing he plopped down on a barstool. Only looking up when the light clunk of a shot glass being sat down penetrated his thoughts.

"Hey there Hun, this is from the man at the end of the bar." He smiled at the barmaid, then slowly turned his head to thank the "person" who bought him the drink. Only to stop dead at the sight of the owner of said chivalry. It was none other than……..

Harry Potter.

He couldn't help but laugh at the odds. How is it that Harry Potter can just show up at a bar in the center of Cumbria. A bar that just happens to be 20 minutes form my house. Laughing he waved him over.

Harry rose from his seat and plopped gracelessly into the seat next to his "supposed" arch rival.

"Fancy meeting you here," Harry offered smiling. Draco looked at him from the corner of his eyes. The smile still present on his lips.

"Agaisnt all odds, but you've still managed to find me. Funny. The Dark Lord, who has any thing he can think up at his disposal, can't find me. And you Harry Potter, just happen to walk into my bar coincidentally. I'm almost tempted to log this, but unfortunately I forgot my notebook in my other pants." Harry laughed and downed his shot.

"How has your summer been Malfoy?" Draco copied Harry's previous action and downed the drink.

"Quite wonderful, and yours?"

"I can honestly say I've never been happier. Sirius is amazing to live with. And having Remus around all the time just magnifies that." Draco nodded.

Sirius had been found innocent the previous year. And Harry was legally adopted by Sirius and Remus.

"Lil?" Draco called to the red head.

"Hey, Babe. Glad you came back. The Usual?" Draco nodded. Harry glanced at him.

"You know these people. And you let them call you nicknames. At school, anyone who calls you anything other than your name gets hexed without question. What's up with this?"

"She's a good friend of mine. I only allow people I trust to call me things other than my name." Harry nodded.

"Here ya go Babe. A Bull Rider, no lemon and a Highland Fling on the rocks."

"Thank you Lil." She smiled at him.

"I really wish I could talk, but as you've noticed this place is packed. Love ya Babe, say 'hi' to Pans for me."

She kissed him on the forehead and made her way to the other side of the bar.

"Wow. That was interesting."

"Oh shut it Pot Head."

"Now there's the Malfoy I know and love." Draco raised a pale brow at the comment, but decided against saying anything. Suddenly Pansy was at his shoulder.

"Hey Rachel!" One of the bar dancers turned to her and smiled.

"Hey Pans, what can I get ya?"

"Oh, I want a Slow Comfortable Screw." Harry choked on his beer and spit it all over the counter. Draco laughed hysterically next to him. Rachel and Pansy joined him.

"You want a what?"

"Oh, god Potter! It's a drink. It's got Slow Gin, Orange Juice, Southern Comfort, and some Vodka in it." She laughed again. Rachel smiled as she slid the finished drink down to her.

"Thanks Hun." And with that she disappeared into the crowd.

"Well this will be a memorable evening," Harry muttered, sipping his drink. Draco only smirked.

Author's Note: Read and Review. I hope you like it. No, it's not a one shot. I hate those. Just for any one who wasn't sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: OKAY! I'm in a good mood today so I'm going to update every single story I've written. WOW! I hope all of my reviewers are happy! (Does anyone know why Tonks always says Wotcher Harry?)

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em

Chapter 2 The Bet

The next morning, Draco woke with a pounding headache.

"Mommy…" he moaned, pulling the thin sheets over his head to block the sun. He laid in bed for a few minutes before pushing himself off the side, landing with a loud 'thump.'

"Draco? Is that you?" Blaize yelled from down the hall.

"Yeeeeeesssssssss."

"Get up. It's three in the afternoon!"

"I don' wanna," he whined. Blaize stepped into his room and pulled the sheets off him and placed them on the bed.

"Tough luck. You have to pack for school tomorrow. The train leaves at 11:15, so you're going to bed on time."

"Yes mommy dearest." Draco crawled across the floor and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He took a long hot shower, then quickly scampered back into his room to change. Feeling much better no doubt.

"Hey Blaize," Draco called from his closet.

"What?"

"You'll never guess who I saw last night at the Club."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter!"

"No shit? How in the hell did he find you?"

"I don't know, but the scariest thing was, we didn't even fight." Draco slipped on a pair of charcoal pants and a large gray sweater. He walked out of his room and sat down at the table with Blaize.

"So you and Potter actually had a civil conversation with each other?"

"Yep, and he even bought me a drink." Blaize whistled.

"Wow, hell must have frozen over." Draco laughed and poured himself a cup of tea.

"I get the feeling things might be different this year."

"You're telling' me." Draco smirked and sipped from his cup.

"Are you excited? It's our last year," Draco asked.

"Yeah. I've already decided I want to become a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I definitely didn't expect that." Blaize shrugged.

"It's always been my favorite class and hopefully Potter will have destroyed the Dark Lord. I really don't want to be a Death Eater."

"Same here."

"So what do you want to be after we graduate?" Draco frowned.

"It's stupid."

"It is not. Now tell me. I told you what I wanted to be."

"I want to be a Healer." Blaize smirked.

"Now that, is what I call unexpected. Draco Malfoy, terror of Hogwarts, a Healer."

"I told you it was stupid," Draco groaned.

"It's not stupid. It's a great job and you'll be good at it," Blaize consoled.

"Whatever. How mush you wanna bet Potter is gonna be an Auror."

"A billion galleons. I swear that guy has got some sort of a superiority complex. Mr. Hero!" Draco laughed.

"You've go that right, but I'm still rootin' for his team. I hope he kills Voldemort!"

"Here, here!" Blaize cheered, raising his cup. Gulping down the rest of his tea, Draco stood and placed his cup on the sink.

"I really gotta start packing. I don't even know how I'm gonna fit it all in my trunk. I have so many books this year."

"Well that's what happens when you take extra classes," Blaize offered.

"Shut up. You're taking Animagus and Apparation class with me right?"

"Duh! Those are like the only cool classes you can take."

"Did you seriously just say cool?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. I'll let you drown in your own self loathing for a while." Blaize laughed.

"Thanks." Draco nodded and headed into his room.

4 HOURS LATER

"I'm free! I'm all done! No more! Hallelujah!" Draco yelled bouncing up and down on his bed. Blaize walked in the room.

"Did you tell the landlord about us moving out?" Blaize asked.

"Yeah, I did it yesterday before we left. I already gave him the keys, so we don't even have to look at the old sausages face again."

"Thanks God to that!" Blaize cried.

"I've finished packing. How about you?"

"Yeah. I'm done. I can't believe this is our last year. I must say I'll miss the school." Draco smiled at him.

"You're gonna be teaching their, so what do you have to miss?"

"I might not get the job."

"Pish posh. You have the highest grades in the class besides Granger. And I highly doubt she wants to teach DADA."

"No, she's going to be teaching charms. She's already got it all planned out."

"How do you know?" Draco asked.

"She told me last year during that project we had together. She's not that bad."

"No, she's not. But that Weasel! Ugh, that boy makes me wanna ring his throat. I swear." Blaize laughed and sat next to Draco on the bed.

"I heard a rumor last year that he had the hots for ya." Draco blanched.

"You're not serious. That tall gangly thing. He hates my guts. Plus there is no way he's gay."

"If he were hot, and were nicer to you. Would you go out with him?"

"Maybe. But he'd have to be pretty damn fine."

"Draco Malfoy, I hereby challenge you. You must, by the end of the year have at least gone on one date with Ronald Weasley or one date with Harry Potter. If you don't I do nothing, but if you do…. I'll ask out Seamus and Dean." Draco squawked. (Blaize has had a crush on both boys for about a year and Draco has been trying to talk him into asking them out.)

"Are you serious? Potter, Weasel! Ugh, you drive a hard bargain. Okay, I accept. But if I go on a date with both of them, you have to kiss both boys in front of the entire Great Hall.. Got it." Blaize smirked.

'There is no way in hell Draco will ever go out with Gryfindors.'

"Deal." They shook on it.

"I can't wait to see you puckering up to those two in front of everyone." Draco grinned.

"Well I can't wait to see you holding hands with the Golden Duo."

"I'm not worried," Draco said. "Harry has gotten pretty damn hot over the years. I'm not liking the height difference though." Blaize smirked.

"Well at least he's a good guy. A lot of people look up to him and so should you."

"Of course I look up to him. He's like a foot taller than me!" Draco cried. Blaize laughed and patted Draco's head.

Author's Note: Are you disappointed?


End file.
